vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Crushing blow
Metal is no match for rage. A crushing blow is an attack made by an NPC that is 150% of the Damage caused by a normal successful attack. A Player cannot perform a crushing blow (unless under Mind Control, in which case they are treated as mobs). Chance of a Crushing Blow occurring When an attacking mob's weapon skill (Level * 5) is 15 levels or greater than the defending player's defense skil (Level * 5), than the enemy has a chance to score a crushing blow. Having added defense beyond a player's level cap (i.e. by talents) does NOT reduce crush chance, however having defense skill less than the level cap increases crush chance. The formula for a crushing blow is: * (- Y) *2)% - 15% Where X is enemy weapon skill, and Y is player defense skill. So for a level 63 boss to crush a player, the values would be: * ([315 - 300 (15) * 2 (30)% - 15 (15)% Thus a level 63 raid mob or a boss has a 15% chance to crush a level 60 player. However, because of the way the formula works, a level 59 player has a 25% chance to be crushed by a level 63 mob (though still 15% for a boss), and a level 58 player has a 35% chance to be crushed! A level 57 player therefore would have a 45% chance to be crushed, and ultimately a level difference of 12 is required for a 100% chance to be crushed (there may be a cap on crushing blow percentage). Historical: Avoiding Crushing Blows from raid bosses If your Defense skill is fully trained for your level, neither more Defense, nor Resilience, nor any other kind of bonus can reduce the nominal chance for you to receive a Crushing Blow. The only way to reduce your chance of receiving a Crushing Blow is for your combined chance to be missed, to dodge, to parry, and to block to be so high that the Crushing Blow chance is pushed off the bottom end of your attacker's Attack Table. Use the following formula to determine your miss/dodge/parry/block rate: %needed= Base 5% miss + bonus miss from defense + dodge % + parry % + block % Remember to cast Holy Shield or Shield Block before checking your block chance ingame. Warriors The warrior ability Shield Block increases block rate by 75%, removing crushing blows from the miss/dodge/parry/block/crit/crushing-blow table that occurs when an opponent attacks, and making the warrior more or less "immune" to both crushing blows and critical hits in a PvE environment. This is because an attack that is blocked (as with a shield) cannot be a crushing blow or a critical hit -- the three are mutually-exclusive attack results. A warrior may be susceptible to crushing blows if they are hit 3 times in 5 seconds, as the Shield Block ability has 2 charges. A mob with an attack speed of 2.0 or faster can therefore crush a warrior if he fails to dodge/parry/miss 3 attacks in a row. Paladins Redoubt and Holy Shield together increase the block chance by 60% (30% each). However, Redoubt procs randomly and cannot be relied upon. The Libram of Repentance increases your block rate by 5.33% while Holy Shield is active for a total of 35.33%. Related Addons * Crush Chance WowInterface See Also * Uncrushability References Category:Game terms Category:Combat